


Playing Doubles

by Ahelpfulpeach



Series: She-Ra Canon Universe Stories [12]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is oblivious but also super observant in her own way, Banter, Communication, Consent, Double Dating, EVERYONE IS GROWING AND HEALING, F/F, Friendship, Mild Sexual Content, POV Adora (She-Ra), Post-Canon, Swearing, catra is a morosexual, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelpfulpeach/pseuds/Ahelpfulpeach
Summary: Catra, Adora, Bow, and Glimmer go on a double date. Two of the four don't actually know it's a double date. I'll give you two guesses.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Canon Universe Stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763977
Comments: 39
Kudos: 437





	Playing Doubles

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone keeping up with the timeline of this series, this takes place about 6 months post finale

“I don’t suppose I could convince you that staying here is a better idea?”

The ticklish sensation of Catra’s lips against her shoulder blade was pretty convincing on its own, if Adora was being honest. But Bow had seemed so excited about his plan for a Best Friends Squad Dinner, just the four of them, and current distraction techniques aside Adora was pretty excited as well.

‘It’d be okay if you were a little late,’ the brush of Catra’s fangs against her neck suggested.

No. She would be strong.

“Hey, anybody up there?” Catra nudged her with her head, apparently not quite willing to give up her hold around her waist.

“Nope,” Adora said brightly, then backtracked, “I mean, nope you can’t convince me. I’m back now, sorry.”

Catra just snickered, pressing another kiss to her back, “You sure about that one?”

No.

“Yes.” Before Catra could make her lose her train of thought any more, Adora gently extricated herself from her arms. Or, rather, she _tried_ to do it gently, but apparently Catra wasn’t quite done with their earlier sparring match. Any time she broke free of one set of limbs, the other was already encircling her, Catra cackling the whole time. It wasn’t long into it that Adora was laughing as well.

“Let _go_ , you jerk! We’re gonna be late.”

“Make me, oh mighty She-Ra.”

Adora halfway considered it before she finally got a good enough hold to toss Catra onto the bed. While Catra re-oriented herself for another attack, Adora finally slipped a clean shirt on, as she’d been trying and failing to do for at least ten minutes. But really, who could blame her for getting a little side-tracked while Catra changed? And Catra’s deliberate distraction techniques, while obvious, would clearly affect anyone with a pulse.

“Geez, finally! I thought you’d take all night.” Catra smirked, curling her tail around Adora’s thigh as she brushed past. Fleetingly, but Adora noticed, and moreover, she knew _Catra_ knew she noticed.

And the mutual noticing did nothing to help Adora’s brain kick back into gear, or to wipe the smug look off Catra’s face. Other things would though-

“We’re gonna be late, genius, come on.” Catra grabbed Adora’s hand, not waiting for a retort as she dragged her out of the room.

A passing glance at the clock indicated they’d be right on time.

“I, uh, hadn’t realized we were going fancy for this one, guys.”

Adora stood at the edge of the booth, fidgeting with Catra’s hand, still clasped in her own. Suddenly she was wondering if she’d misunderstood what Bow had wanted when he suggested the outing. The place itself hadn’t seemed terribly fancy upon entering, but Glimmer and Bow certainly had dressed up, especially compared to the two of them, still in athletic gear.

“Don’t worry about it,” Bow assured them with a warm smile, “This place isn’t all that fancy, we just felt like doing something special.”

“Besides, you guys are probably a lot comfier,” Glimmer laughed, tugging lightly at a ruffle on her top.

Catra shot her a smirk, “Oh yeah, getting into this felt _great_.”

Well. Adora didn’t know whether to be relieved or scared that Glimmer just laughed. At least Bow had the courtesy to blush.

Adora was about to sit down when she actually got a good look at the table. The remaining seats, opposite from Bow and Glimmer, were on one long, immovable, high-backed bench, which dead ended in a wall. No good way in or out except awkwardly shimmying along it.

Adora glanced at Catra, who nodded almost imperceptibly and slid into the booth, leaning more against the far wall than the seat back. Adora slid in beside her. The design of this seemed… impractical.

Still, Adora wasn’t going to let a little thing like strategically unsound seating stop her.

“How’d it go with your brothers?”

Bow beamed, “Great! We were able to finish up the last of the repairs this trip. Plus, my dads said they might actually come visit Bright Moon sometime soon!”

“Oh great. I think I might actually overdose on rainbows and butterflies or whatever if I have to deal with more of you.” Despite her tone, Catra grinned at Bow, who laughed.

“His dads are really nice, and they made really good snacks.”

Catra groaned, headbutting Adora’s arm, “Exactly. _Everyone_ around here is nice. Gotta go hide in a cave just to detox from all the _nice_ ,” not lifting her head, she pointed across the table, “Sparkles is the only one invited, the rest of you aren’t mean enough.”

“Excuse you, I am a _model_ of kindness and generosity and friendship, right Adora?” Glimmer lifted her chin, a challenge in her eyes.

Adora couldn’t contain a snort, and even as she tried to cover it with a cough, her grin gave her away, “Sorry, Glimmer.”

“ _Betrayed_ by one of my dearest friends,” Glimmer lifted a hand to her chest with a look of hurt so insincere it nearly sent Adora into a laughing fit, “Catra, I may have to take you up on that offer. Clearly I’m not appreciated here.”

“Wait, how come I don’t get a say?” Bow asked, looking almost worried this was an actual threat.

“Your opinion is compromised,” Glimmer patted his cheek, before turning back to Catra, “Alright, I’ll pack a bag, when do we go?”

Catra, who’d decided her new preferred method of contact was to press her entire right side to Adora’s left—really, it was a miracle Adora could pay attention to the conversation at all at this point—raised an eyebrow at Glimmer.

“I dunno, on second thought, you’re pretty nice to Arrow Boy here. Maybe you can just bring me snacks.”

“You’re nice to Adora!”

Catra laughed, her tail coiling around Adora’s ankle as she leaned forward across the table, one hand reaching into Glimmer’s space. Adora was almost grateful she couldn’t see the likely predatory look on Catra’s face. She probably would have imploded. She had no idea how Glimmer could just meet her gaze, unaffected like that. Not at all fair. Maybe she’d teach her if she asked nicely.

“I think Adora might disagree.” Wow, that tone. Again, _not fair_.

“Adora, who’s nicer, me or Catra?” Adora barely heard her. Catra had settled against her again.

“Adora?”

“Are you all ready to order?” A loud, startlingly cheery voice interrupted both Adora’s train of unthought and the conversation. A bit more present in her body, Adora could feel Catra shaking with stifled laughter, and caught a look from Glimmer that said quite clearly that this wasn’t over. Bow was the only one of the lot of them that was actually addressing the server.

“Yeah, uh, I think so. You guys good?”

Adora figured she must have looked appropriately helpless because Bow did all the talking from there until the server left.

“You’ve never been to a restaurant before, have you?”

“Nope.” Adora did finally give in to that gigglefit as she and Catra responded in unison.

“Well, this is a good place to start!” Bow was back to his usual, smiley self, one hand giving Glimmer’s a squeeze, “Everything here is awesome, Glimmer and I came a lot before she was made a commander. I just ordered stuff that was similar to what you guys seemed to like at home, but if you want something else, let me know!”

“Thanks!”

“You notice that shit?” Catra sounded almost dumbfounded.

So did Bow, “Yeah, of course. You guys are my friends.”

Catra paused a moment, processing, then glanced up at Adora, brow furrowed, like she was trying to see something just beyond Adora’s eyes.

Finally, Catra spoke, “Those flaky breads with the fillings, that really soft white fish, and basically every variation on noodles except the one that, as you put it, had ‘too much flavor’.” She jabbed a finger in Bow’s direction, only to falter a little.

“… You guys I’m not sure about, but that’s just because it’s weird to stare at people eating.”

Bow didn’t seem to care, he was beaming and Adora could swear his eyes were actually sparkling, “You guys are so cute! You know Adora’s favorite foods, Adora knows your favorite number-”

“How do you know that?” Adora interrupted, feeling her face heat up.

“Scorpia told me.”

Adora huffed, shoulders hunching just a little. She totally wasn’t embarrassed. Just surprised. That was it.

Glimmer grinned, though her expression was a bit more merciful than Adora had been expecting, “It _is_ pretty sweet.”

“Traitor,” Adora grumbled.

“You did it first.”

Adora was about to respond when Catra bumped her with her shoulder, gentler than usual. Slowly turning to look at her, Adora was surprised to find a downright soft expression. On Catra. In _public_. Under the table, Catra gave her hand a quick squeeze. Later.

“Changed my mind,” Catra announced, “Bow is getting banished to the kindness cave for the safety of Etheria.”

“Wait, what? What did I do?” Bow somehow managed to look both genuinely concerned and amused.

“You're too much. Too _good_. Keep that shit up and no one’s gonna be satisfied with their people. They want someone who can memorize their favorite day of the year or whatever. And since there’s only one of you,” Catra paused, glancing at Adora, “You’re on thin ice. But for right now, there’s only one of you; there’s gonna be riots.”

Bow looked like he was about to cry, “That is… the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Catra balked, tail fluffing, ears back.

“Whatever,” she grumbled after a moment, suddenly very interested in the tablecloth, “To the cave with you.”

Any earlier embarrassment had melted away. Adora was fucking _proud_. Proud that Catra, _her girlfriend_ by the way, had said something that nice. Proud that she didn’t lash out when Bow actually acknowledged it instead of letting it slide. Proud that she was making an effort with the other most important people in her life, and so, so happy that they all were actually becoming friends. It was more than she ever dared to hope for.

“Adora? Are you okay?” Glimmer’s voice pulled her back. All three of the others were staring at her, and Adora realized belatedly there were tears on her cheeks. Hurriedly, Adora wiped her eyes, nodding.

“I’m fine,” she sniffled, only to have every single one of them scowl, “No, really! Happy tears, guys!”

“Happy about your meals I hope!” Adora felt justified that she nearly hit the waiter. It was an accident, and he snuck up on them, so it was his own fault, really. It was only Catra’s quick reflexes and her hand wrapped around her wrist that kept her from actually throwing the punch.

Once the food was placed and the waiter had scurried along, Glimmer leaned over, pecking Bow on the cheek, “We need to let you decide the plans more often.” Bow was practically glowing with the praise.

Adora grinned, nodding, “Really was a good idea.”

Catra just sighed, “Yeah, good idea, but _Glimmer_ ,” her voiced dropped to a mockingly disappointed whine, “I thought I was _special_ , I didn’t know you kissed all your friends.”

Adora laughed, only to trail off when Glimmer and Bow didn’t. They glanced at each other, seeming to speak without words. Shit. Had they crossed some line? A quick glance at Catra let Adora know she was just as confused.

Then Glimmer started giggling. Okay. Things were… fine then?

“Sorry it had to come out like this, Catra,” Glimmer said gently, with every drop of sarcasm in her body, “I do hope this doesn’t change anything?”

Catra scoffed, “There was nothing to change. _I’ve_ moved on.” Just to prove her point—or maybe just to have an excuse to fluster her—Catra trailed a hand up Adora’s spine, scratching ever so lightly before curling her fingers over one shoulder. Adora was pretty sure Catra only meant for her to blush, not choke on the food she’d just started to enjoy.

“Shit! Sorry!” Catra slapped her on the back, hard enough to both dislodge the food and knock the wind out of her.

A couple moments later, once she’d caught her breath, Adora gave a weak thumbs up, “Not dying anymore.”

“You sure you’re okay?” Bow asked.

“I’ll be fine, just need to, uh. Breathe,” realization dawning, Adora turned to Catra with a grin. Oh, this would be good.

“You know, being breathtaking doesn’t have to be literal.”

“I’m more embarrassed by your set up than what you actually said. That was terrible.” But Catra was blushing a little, and even if only Adora could see it, it was a win.

They dove into their meals in earnest then, conversation stopping for a bit save for remarks on the food.

“Again, good choice, babe,” Glimmer said, grinning at Bow.

Adora nodded, though admittedly she was much more invested in her pasta dish than in thanking Bow right then. She’d do that later. Beside her, she could feel Catra’s tail twitching. Sparing a glance, Adora saw a slow, wicked smile spread over her face. Adora swallowed quickly, trying to prepare for whatever the next move would be.

The next move never came, because suddenly Catra’s drink was in her lap.

“Fuck!” Catra shot up, standing on the narrow bench, holding her now completely drenched shirt away from her body.

“Are you okay?” Adora asked, looking for shards. She couldn’t even find the cup.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she murmured, catching Adora’s gaze for a moment to confirm before ramping up the aggravation again, “Just _soaked_.”

Glimmer stood up, offering a hand, “Here, I can take you back to the castle really quick so you can change.”

“For the second time today,” Catra grumbled, stepping over Adora and hopping to the ground, “Fine, let’s go, Sparkles.”

“Back in a sec!” Glimmer called as they vanished.

That over, Adora grabbed a napkin and turned to wipe the seat, only to find there were just a few drops. Catra had managed to get splashed with the entire thing. Poor Catra. Adora wiped up the little bit that remained so she’d have a nice dry seat to come back to.

Since she’d been thoroughly distracted from her meal for a little bit, Adora figured it was as good a time as any to thank Bow.

“I know Glimmer already said it, but thanks Bow. Really. The food is great and I… I think I needed this.”

Bow smiled softly, “I did too. We’ve all been so busy with… everything. Re-construction, you doing She-Ra stuff _for_ re-construction, Glimmer’s meetings trying to get everything running again, me checking in with my family… It’s kinda weird being separated after we’ve been together all the time for so long.” Ah. So Bow did still possess mind reading abilities. Good to know.

“Yeah. And even when we are working together on something, it’s weird. We aren’t working on battle plans or fortifying towns. We’re just. Building stuff. And in my case growing stuff and magically repairing or healing stuff.”

“It’s going to take getting used to, for all of us. I don’t think there’s anyone still alive that’s lived here without the Horde hanging over our heads. But we’ve got each other. And we’ve got our other friends. We’ll get through this.”

Adora smiled, reaching across the table to give his hand a squeeze, “Did you just come pre-loaded with inspiring speeches or do you make these up on the spot?”

Twisting his hand to squeeze back, Bow laughed, “All in the moment. What can I say, it’s a talent.”

They ate in companionable silence a little longer before Bow finally murmured, “We really _do_ know how to pick ‘em.”

Adora grinned, “Hell yeah, best Best Friends Squad!” When she saw the look on Bow’s face though, she paused. There was something… different. For just a moment she wondered what look he might have when Glimmer and Catra returned.

As if cued by her thoughts, a poof of purple glitter materialized near the table. Think of the devils and they will appear, apparently.

After that moment, Adora entirely forgot about her plan. Catra was back, and that was delightful in and of itself, but this was something else. Catra was back, Catra had changed, and Catra was wearing her jacket. As a shirt. By itself.

“Hey Adora.” Catra clearly knew exactly what she was doing, and Adora couldn’t even begin to summon the will to be aggravated by that. Catra moved closer with a swagger in her gait, lightly stepping over Adora again to settle beside her, pressing close.

“Sorry that took a sec, you guys need to get laundry done.” At some point Glimmer had returned too. Adora managed to tear her gaze away from Catra, who’d tucked back into her meal, for long enough to offer an apologetic smile.

“We were gonna do it eventually.”

Glimmer waved her hand dismissively, “Don’t worry about it. Got the laundress to send someone, they’ll drop off the clean clothes outside your door tonight. Just leave it in the same place in a bag whenever it needs to get done.”

Adora groaned, “It’s _weird_ having someone do it.”

“I’m actually team ‘fuck it, if the option’s there, someone else can do it’,” Catra piped up, “Fuck laundry.”

“Well then, looks like you’re outvoted, Adora,” Glimmer said, a smug smile on her face.

“What about Bow?” Adora turned, looking for help and finding… huh. That look. Bow was almost always attentive to the conversation. But he seemed distracted. By Glimmer.

“Bow’s with me,” she said primly. Adora narrowed her eyes, watching as Glimmer turned to him, a hand on his wrist. There. That same look. Warm and soft around the edges in a way that lit up her face. And his face. And Catra’s face when she looked at her.

Adora really hoped she was right, or this was going to get very awkward very quickly.

“Uh. Could I, uh, ask something?” Adora was surprised when suddenly _all_ attention was on her. She hadn’t meant it to seem that serious.

“It’s nothing bad! I just. Uh. Did not think how to phrase this question,” she trailed off, grimacing, “Uh okay. Very blunt but uh, are you two, um. Together?”

Of all reactions, a _cheer_ from Catra was not what she expected.

“I fucking _told_ you, Sparkles!” Catra slung an arm around Adora’s shoulders, squeezing, “My girl’s got a couple brain cells rattling around up there!” Adora had to make a real effort to move beyond repeating “my girl” in her head on loop forever and on to the matter at hand.

Which seemed to involve all of her friends doing their very best to recover from a gigglefit.

“Yeah, we are,” Bow finally managed, “Honestly we kinda forgot we never said anything. We thought you guys knew already.”

“I have to know, what tipped you off?” Glimmer poofed to Adora’s side, “Show me from your perspective.”

“I have no idea how I’m supposed to do that when you’re over here,” Adora snorted, playfully shoving her friend, who stumbled dramatically only to reappear in her seat, “But it was just the way you were looking at each other? If that makes sense?”

Apparently it didn’t, if everyone’s looks of confusion were anything to go by.

“Not the fact that I kissed him?”

“Or called him ‘ _babe_ ’?” Catra interjected.

“Or that we were basically doing the same stuff you and Catra were, you know, being all cuddly and shit?” Glimmer offered, almost exasperated.

“Or that I called this a double date when I proposed the idea in the first place?” Bow paused, then slumped, “You didn’t know what that meant.”

Adora shrugged helplessly, “I thought it just meant four people hanging out. You know, like how ‘It’s a date,’ isn’t always romantic. So I figured this was just that times two.”

Catra was absolutely beaming, “Your brain is the weirdest fucking thing and I love it. All that obvious crap and you caught on to the way they were _looking_ at each other.”

“Thanks?” Adora laughed nervously, “So. We’re good, right? I didn’t offend you guys by not figuring it out?”

“What? No!” Glimmer reached out, and Adora met her halfway, reassured by the steady squeeze of her grip, “It was kind of funny, that’s all. We really thought you guys knew and finding out you didn’t, well, we wanted to see how obvious we could be before you caught on. Our obvious and your obvious are just apparently two different things,” she laughed.

Bow nodded, “Everything’s good.”

Now certain that she _hadn’t_ just inadvertently offended two of her best friends, Adora let out a laugh, which turned into a gasping snort. Okay, maybe Glimmer was right, it _was_ pretty funny. Plus, half the reason she hadn’t noticed had been because she was too caught up in Catra, whose smirk indicated she knew.

The four of them spent the rest of the date much like they had at the beginning, just chatting, bantering back and forth. They wound up walking back to the castle, lingering in the hall between their rooms.

“I’ve got meetings all day tomorrow, but maybe we could do a sleepover after? If I’m not too wiped out,” Glimmer suggested, quietly hopeful. Adora’s heart, which admittedly had started as a slushy mess, melted. Between her queen stuff and being captured, aside from Catra, she’d been the most isolated for the longest.

“Of course, and if you aren’t up for an all night thing, we can just hang out ‘til you’re tired.” Adora was pleasantly surprised to be backed up by Catra’s nod.

“Just let us know, Sparkles.”

Glimmer suddenly was in their arms, wrapping both Adora and Catra in a tight hug, “Thanks guys.”

“Finally!” Bow wrapped his arms around the lot of them, beaming, “It’s been _ages_ since we did a group hug.”

“That’s because you assholes squish me,” Catra grumbled, though her tone lacked any real annoyance.

Seemingly of one mind, Adora, Bow, and Glimmer squeezed just a bit tighter before pulling apart.

“’Night guys,” Glimmer said, grabbing Bow’s hand.

“Sleep well!” he called before the two of them disappeared.

Adora was absolutely ready to go to bed perfectly happy. Then Catra leveled her with a _look_. Ah. Cool. Night not over yet.

“Our room. Let’s go.”

“You’re just,” Catra kissed her, literally taking her breath away for the second time that night, “So. Fucking. Dumb.” Each word was punctuated by a kiss, a nip, Catra’s mouth doing something _delightful_ as she traveled down her jaw, her neck.

Adora, as she had been all evening, was utterly enraptured by her girlfriend—who _still_ was wearing her jacket, despite the laundry delivery.

“How are you so smart and so oblivious? You remembered my favorite fucking number and didn’t get they were dating when she called him ‘ _babe._ ’ They were _holding hands_ , Adora,” Catra leaned back, and Adora could feel her gaze practically undressing her.

“You’re fucking _adorable_.”

Adora groaned, not just from the pun. Catra had captured her lower lip between sharp teeth, tugging lightly.

“You’re a dumbass, but you’re my dumbass. My weirdly observant, tactical genius dumbass.”

The words were silly, sweet even, given their usual banter, and Adora knew but with the-the _everything_ going on it kinda made her knees turn to jelly. Adora rested her head against Catra’s shoulder, trying to get control of her breathing.

“Yours.” It just slipped out, barely a whisper.

“Mine. And you know what? I’m yours too,” Catra whispered back, lips pressed against her hair as a hand started combing through it. Adora pressed into the touch happily, warmed by the sudden tenderness. Lifting her head, Adora beamed. She’d long since stopped trying to hide it, the same look she’d seen on Bow and Glimmer. Love, adoration, desire, joy, all wrapped up in something that made her heart ache a bit. It ached for the girl she’d been, who thought she’d lost every chance at this too many times to count. And it ached for Catra, because Adora was sure she’d never be able to fully express how much she loved her, how proud she was of her, and she fucking _needed_ her to know.

So Adora told her only way she knew how, and hoped her expression and everything she’d done and would do would fill in the rest.

“I love you, Catra.”

Catra’s eyes held that same warmth, that same softness that put her heart at ease. This look was what she thought about when the darker corners of her mind told her this was too good to be true, that Catra still hated her, that something or someone would take her away.

“I love you too, Adora.” She pulled back a little, leaning on Adora’s arms, still locked around her waist. Even as the softness remained, a playful grin bloomed on her face. Catra looked down, plucking at the collar of the jacket.

“Might actually keep this. I think I make it work, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Adora replied immediately, realizing what she said a moment too late, “Wait, no. You look great but I want it back.”

Catra laughed, tracing a single claw along Adora’s jaw, “Glimmer was right. This _does_ drive you wild.” Adora would have liked to say she hadn’t dignified that with a response. What she actually did was gasp. Which, not words so. Kind of not a response.

Catra shrugged then, the sort of nonchalance that Adora knew preluded something that was likely to get them in trouble or, more recently, leave her a whimpering mess.

“But I mean, it _is_ yours,” Catra slipped from her grasp, turning away to walk to the bed. Adora was frozen to the spot, listening to the pull of the zipper. Once it was loose around her shoulders, Catra glanced over her shoulder, clearly barely holding back a laugh.

“Go get it, if you want,” she chucked the jacket, though it probably didn’t go as far as she’d planned, landing only a few feet away in a heap. It was probably hard to throw decently while doubled over with laughter.

“Fuck me,” Catra gasped between helpless strings of squeaky giggles, “I had that all planned out too!”

Once she’d processed everything, Adora crossed the room to wrap Catra in another embrace, laughing as well, “To be fair, you had me hook, line, and sinker the entire time. The entire night, really.” Adora was proud of herself too. Real progress had been made; she could form full sentences with an armful of topless girlfriend. Truly some miraculous growth.

Catra grinned, all anticipation and warmth, “Then take your shirt off, dummy. _If_ that’s what I’ve hooked you for.” Adora was out of the loose top almost before Catra had finished her sentence, grinning broadly.

“What about you? What’s on the agenda?” Adora could feel Catra’s purring now, plucking lightly at her bra.

“This, gone. Sleep shorts. And just, you know. The usual?” Catra paused, seeming to mull something over. Adora ran her hands up her arms, anchoring her with a gentle grip on her shoulders. Catra leaned into it, letting Adora support most of her weight.

“Not- not tonight,” Catra continued, hesitant, “But maybe sometime soon we could do something. Uh. Below the belt? Shorts on. If you want?” Hopeful, careful, and undeniably nervous, Catra smiled weakly.

The idea made Adora’s stomach clench, in more ways than one. She hadn’t realized something could inspire so much excitement and terror at the same time, especially when this was hardly the first time she’d thought about it. Adora swallowed, fear rising. She didn’t want to disappoint her. Not when Catra was being so wonderful and open and asking for what she wanted. And the thing was, Adora wasn’t even sure if it was a no. Because it sounded great. She wanted to. It just also terrified her for reasons she couldn’t articulate.

But if she was going to trust Catra to tell her when to stop, she had to be willing to do the same. She owed her that much.

“Can we take a raincheck? Talk about it when we’re not worked up and tired and stuff, in a few days?” Adora’s relief was palpable when she saw nothing but love in Catra’s eyes. No disappointment, hardly even surprise.

“Yeah, of course. Like I said, not tonight, and not even soon if you don’t want to. And whenever we decide to, it doesn’t have to be everything at once for both of us. We’ll figure it out,” she pulled Adora down for a kiss, one Adora gratefully returned, holding her, hoping the thank you was translated in her touch.

“As for tonight though, I am absolutely here for your plan,” Adora reaffirmed.

Once they were both _finally_ out of their workout pants and Catra had re-fluffed her leg fur into a comfortable position—“Try wearing compression pants over your hair, see how you like it!”—Adora allowed herself to be pulled into bed, settling under Catra with a happy sort of sleepiness.

Apparently a sleepiness that was shared, going by the yawn Catra let out. She laughed then, allowing her arms to go boneless, flopping on Adora unceremoniously.

“Adora?”

“Hmm?”

“Not to be a cock tease- clit tease? Cunt tease? Really a boob tease considering... I dunno, whatever. Point is, I’m tired.”

Adora’s laugh quickly turned into a yawn, “Don’t worry about it. We’re both disasters.”

“Emotions and friends and shit are tiring,” Catra grumbled, shimmying to the side to make herself more comfortable, half sprawled over Adora, head tucked into the crook of her shoulder.

“Honestly, yeah. But I’m really happy we’re here and they’re making us tired instead of just. Not. You know?”

“You’re a sap.”

“Your sap.”

“’Night, Adora.”

“G’Night, Catra.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kubabamia on Tumblr did a [fanart](https://kubabamia.tumblr.com/post/625039717596004352/based-on-the-fic-playing-doubles-by-the-amazingly) of the "my girl" bit, go check it out!!!!!! 
> 
> You know that meme with the various lesbian couples getting ready? Adora and Catra are, in my head, normally the ones who are ready ten minutes and a tank top later. Also Catra is a morosexual. And Adora is smart and observant! Just not for things people would expect.
> 
> And maybe that ending scene happened the way it did because it's midnight and I'm tired and projecting. Maybe.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! If you're on there, I'm also very active on Tumblr @ahelpfulpeach.


End file.
